The True Queen
by Southern Nerd
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in a time that she is not suppose to belong to, or is she ? Choices that she makes can effect the life of many or everything could still be the same . Sounds simple for Hermione , but things are never as simple. AU after Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

The True Queen

Chapter One – The Prophecy

September 1979

As a storm ranged heavily on the out skirts of London, a baby girl was born into the world. .

"Love, she is beautiful. We truly have been blessed." Robert Granger said to his wife as the doctor put their first child into his wife's arms.

"I know, Rob." Helen whispered cradling the miracle that was in front of them.

"What is your child's name going to be?" the nurse questioned as she started to fill out the newborns paperwork.

"Hermione, "whispered Helen.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She finished saying as the baby finally stopped crying and looked at her parents with those intelligent brown eyes.

Meanwhile, as the Granger family welcomed the new member of the group into their lives.

At another location in London a serious of most unfortunate events occurred, but one does not have to agree with the word unfortunate.

Located in the Department of Mysteries, deep underground the Ministry of Magic and dusty orb that has been dormant for almost 447 years started glowing.

Brighter and brighter the orb glowed filling the once dark room with light, when all of sudden the quietness was broken in the charmer as a women's voice spoke.

_**The one who holds this name, is one who has the ability to change history as the world once knew.**_

_** Through a series of events , this one may being happiness or sadness that has the ability to change the fate of many, who had faced the terror of King whose hands are stained red with blood.**_

_** If she chooses the path of change, history will be forever rewritten and happiness for everyone throughout the land. **_

_**But if she does not choose the path of change the fate of the world may change but not for not the best or the world may not even change at all and will still bring terror and darkness forever for this kingdom.**_

_** She may accept him, but he has to accept her as well and her ability to change him as well the kingdom.**_

With the last word being spoken the orb bright light starting to dim filling the room with darkness once more.

* * *

><p>Know it like a little cliff hanger, maybe? But what will happen next?<p>

The world may soon know….

This story just came to me when I was trying to write a different one, but hey my muse is working so cannot complain. I am worst at grammar that is truly my enemy. So hit that review button down at the button,

but only if you would like to :)

I do not own the Mystery King or any Harry Potter characters that I use, the hands of fate did not what me to become a writer of them or let me be the mighty King or one of his wives.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, apologize for the delay , but from now on updates will be on Fridays. **

**As well I don't own any of these people , all I'm responsible of is throwing them together.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2 of The True Queen

**December 1998**

The couple walked hand and hand in the newly rebuilt Hogsmeade town located on the outskirts of Hogwarts, the snow crunching under their shoes. 

Students were enjoying the newly fallen snow playing, but out of all the students the returning Seventh year's well actual Eighth years were enjoying the break from the pressure of the upcoming NEWTS. 

Well that was everyone except Hermione Granger, who had to be bullied by her friends to come outside and then dragged out by her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. 

The couple hatred for each other before the war ended the same day the Dark Lord died. Even though Hermione loved him and Harry as well Ron tolerated him for her. Students still disliked the Slytherin Head Boy, but majority wanted him and were jealous of Hermione. 

Walking into newly rebuilt Three Broomsticks, the couple sat at a table joining Harry and Ginny. 

As the couples talked about the upcoming NEWTS as well other topic and laughing, outside of the building two wizards were on the way to the town hell bent on causing destruction.

A scream broke from outside, silence filled the room as everyone stopped talking. Another scream was heard, as well cries for help. The patrons started to move many of them taking the risk of apparenting and being splinched. Well others were moving towards the door to help and make their way towards Hogwarts. 

Running outside the group quickly asserted the situation recognizing the two wizards destroying the town. 

Bellatrix and Dolohov. 

A curse flew towards Honeydukes instantly blowing it up, making it collapse on top of students. "Take all the students to Hogwarts, NOW!" Hermione told Ginny as she pulled her wand out of the holster. Ginny nodded and pulled Draco to help her round up students and to make their escape back towards the castle. 

Harry started firing curses towards Bellatrix as Hermione started to attack Dolohov. 

_'__**Conjunctivitus**__ '_Hermion_e_ said pointing her wand towards Dolohov. Throwing up a shield he counter the curse , throwing the killing curse towards the young witch. 

All sudden Harry was knocked out by Bellatrix , following towards the ground . The woman started to help Dolohov finish off Hermione. 

'**_Cruico', _**_'_Bellatrix threw at her, same time Dolohov unable to block both curses she fell on the ground, "Mudblood fell and can't get up." She teased as she threw another at the fallen girl.

Hermione kept on screaming over and over again. 

* * *

><p>Running , Draco was making his way towards the village center where he had to leave his girlfriend and Harry . Hearing his girlfriend scream, as he made his way closer into town he pulled out his wand. <p>

'Sectumsempra' he called out, missing his Aunt and hitting Dolohov. 

'Dracopooh, why hurt your dear aunt." Bellatrix asked as she threw her own cruse at him causing him to fall right next to. 

Hermione waited for the pain, when none came she pulled herself up off the ground. Pain still cursing in her body, she heard Bellatrix laughing at then hit a body. 

"Draco "she cried. As she ignored the pain and ran towards his body. 

Blood was seeping through his wounds, white was slowly into turning into red. 

"I love you, Draco "Hermione whispered as she kissed his cheek. 

"Well, Well what do have here?" a voice came from behind her. 

Picking up Draco's wand she stood and turned to face Bellatrix. 

"It's a shame that he had to die, saving a Mudblood like you." She crackled unaffected by the fact she did that do her nephew. 

'Stupefy." Hermione cried out, but Draco's wand would not work for her. 

Bellatrix started laughing. "Foolish, Mudblood it seems that his wand does not like you." 

She said teasing, lifting her wand 'Eternidad Muerte' called out the blue light rushing towards Hermione. 

Accepting her fate of death, Hermione stood there waiting when all sudden she tackled to the ground by someone as they both got thrown into darkness. 

* * *

><p><span><strong>May 1532<strong>

Riding with a small hunting party was Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk when all sudden he heard a crash and a cry coming deep from the woods. 

"Silence." he cried out to the party. 

The men stopped their horses wondering what the Duke was hearing. 

Another cry came deep in the woods, "Do you hear that crying?" he asked again.

"Aye, might be someone enjoying some pleasure." one of the knights joked. 

"Maybe it's the King and Lady Boleyn" joked Sir George making the entire group erupted into laughter. 

Except for Charles, who was still trying to figure where the sound was coming from. 

Hearing the faint cry yet again he moved his horse into gallop heading deeper into the woods. 

Several more times the crying ringed out once again before becoming silent. 

The Duke of Suffolk stopped his horse in the deep woods, turning his horse in circles trying to decide on which direction to turn to  
>.<p>

Starting to think he was hearing things or maybe just lovers, he turned his horse back towards the hunting party when all sudden he heard a man's cry for help . 

Hearing it once again he pushed his horse once more into a gallop heading towards the noise. 

**Change of P.O.V**

The boy-who lived was no longer surround by snow and building, but now just trees and light. Pain surge through his arm as he heard a faint cry of a woman next to. 

Harry opened his eyes gathering his surrounding, he quickly realized that he was not in Hogsmeade anymore. Seeing that he in deep in a forest he looked for his wand,

realizing that it was nowhere to be seen. 

Hearing the cry again he looked beside him and recognized the brown curls lying next to him. 

"Hermione." he said grabbing her body gently, when unable to receive a response, Harry pulled back his hand seeing a red substance. 

Blood 

Her Blood. 

_Alright in a mysterious place with no wand, Hermione bleeding and possible dying._

_What to do?_

Harry thought to himself, coming with the only conclusion he could think of. 

Call for Help.

* * *

><p>Back to Normal P.O.V <p>

Charles headed towards the man's cries, pushing his horse even faster. 

Jumping over a rotten tree, they soon came upon the man and next to him laid a young woman. 

"Please, help us." Harry plead with the stranger on the horse. 

Dismounting Charles walked towards the couple on the ground.

"Did you do this to her? "He questioned. 

Harry stared at the dark haired stranger for minute, confused on what he was asking. 

"NO!" Harry cried out. "She's my sister." he told the stranger not knowing what else to say. 

Charles nodded, picking up the unconscious body of Hermione, her blood seeping out of her

wounds. 

The sound of hooves was coming upon them as Charles handed Hermione to Harry and lifted himself in his saddle. 

"Hand her to me." he told Harry, accepting her body in his arms. 

The rest of the hunting party finally caught up with the Lord . "I see you were being truthful," Sir George commented taking notice of the young women in his arms as well the young man. 

"Hurry. we must get them to safety, attackers might still be round." Charles said before tapping his horse back in the direction they came from, not even giving Harry time to find a horse. 

As the party maneuvered their way back towards not to the court but the estate of England's most ruthless lawyer and Chief Minister Thomas Cromwell. 

Hermione felt jolting of her body, and the sound of hooves beating against the ground ringed in her ears. 

As pain in her body become more intense , she touched the chest of whoever was carrying her. 

"Draco" she whispered, before being swallowed back into the darkness. 

* * *

><p>Hit the review button , oh pretty please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here chapter 3 , hope you enjoy and I know its moving slow for right ****now but it will pick up soon . As well thank you for all the reviews, likes and ****follows :) New Chapter Next Friday**

Chapter 3

"I wonder when she will wake up."

A woman's voice questioned.

"I not sure, only god knows." Said a man's voice.

Hermione started to open her eyes unable to recognize the voices.

"Wh...h…att ." Hermione murmured as she started to become an aware of her

surroundings.

Trying to recognize her location or least have an idea where she was, Hermione

turned her head to look at the women on the left then at the man on her right.

"Abby go get her brother." The younger woman, nodded listening to the older

woman.

Staring at the woman wondering if she was still dreaming, or some sort of joke.

"I don't have a brother." When Hermione said the man stopped and turned around

to look at the young girl, while the woman stared at Hermione wondering if the

poor woman in front of her had lost her memory.

Before the doctor could even make a comment, Harry ran into the room quickly

startling everyone.

"Harry," Hermione whispered surprised to see her friend.

Nodding in acknowledgment in her direction, he turned his attention to the doctor

and woman.

"Can we have a moment, Doctor Richard and Lady Cornwell?"

Richard nodded and made his way out the door picking up his bag, whereas

Elizabeth Cornwell was hesitant to leave the young women, but never less made

her way to the door.

"I'll send Mary, to bring something to eat dear." Elizabeth said stopping at the

threshold.

"Thank you Lady Cornwell." Harry replied back.

Nodding in she made her journey downstairs to have a discussion with her husband

about the mysterious couple from the woods.

* * *

><p><span>Back to the Room<span>

"Harry, where are we?"

"Why, did they say you were my brother?"

"What year is it?" Hermione started to ask throwing one question after the other at

Harry.

Sighing Harry made his way towards the head of the bed and sat down next

Hermione careful of her wounds.

"I'm not sure, where we are. But from what I can figure we are near London."

"Okay, but year is it?"

Harry paused for a moment unsure if he should tell her.

"Hermione, where in ….. 1541."

Hermione didn't even say a word, just stared straight ahead.

"How?" she whispered

"I'm not sure, Mia." Harry replied back.

Tears that threatened to fall earlier where now pouring out of her eyes.

Harry who never saw Hermione truly break down even during the battle, opened

his arms and held her. ….

Elizabeth Cornwell was a woman who was one would say devoted to her husband,

family and God no practical order, and always looked to help those in need. And by

examining these two sibling she knew that her help as well husband was needed.

"Mary, "she said getting the attention of their maid in the hallway.

"Yes, My Lady."

"In an hour I want you to bring some broth to the young lady upstairs."

"Yes, My Lady." Mary replied curtsying and picked up her things to head to the

kitchen.

Knocking on the door to her husband study, Elizabeth heard him tell her to come in.

Walking in Elizabeth noticed, Doctor Richard one of England's best physicians and

one of her husband's friends.

Nodding in his direction, she sat down in front of her husband.

"We need to do something to help them."

Sighing Thomas Cornwell laid down his feather pen and looked up at his wife.

"What do think we should do, Elizabeth?" he asked.

Before she could answer her husband, Richard interrupted her.

"I, apologize Elizabeth, but I believe the young woman is pregnant."

Silence instantly fell the room surprised by the doctor's theory.

"Are you sure Richard," whispered Thomas to his friend.

"I am certain, but we must keep an eye on her." He replied back before pausing

"Or god will take her baby away and if she does make it through the pregnancy,

she may not live past giving birth." Richard finished looking away from his friends.

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V<span>

Harry held Hermione as cried, her tears making his clothes become wet.

Composing herself together, Hermione tried to calm herself down wiping the tears

from her eyes.

"Why, did…they... say you … where my brother?" she sniffed.

"When, we were found. I told them you are my sister." Harry replied back.

Nodding her allowed Harry to hold her, then a knock came at the door.

"Come in." she said

The door opened and Mary walked in, surprise showing on her face when she saw

the women's brother sitting on the bed.

"I didn't realize you would be here sir. Would you like me to bring you some dinner

as well?" Mary asked sitting down the soup on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Its fine, Mary." Harry replied back.

Nodding her head Mary curtsied and left the two again shutting the door behind

her.

Handing Hermione her dinner, he got from the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later sis." Harry said with a smile.

Smiling at him as he shut the door, her smile fell thinking about their situation.

Hermione set down the soup not feeling hungry all of sudden.

Her mind filling with so many thoughts on how they can get back to their time

without disrupting the time line.

Sighing she laid back down in the bed, tears silently falling down her face.

Her thoughts running wild as she cried herself to sleep her last thought on Draco.

* * *

><p><span>Located in the Court in the Castle<span>

As everyone was sleeping well not everyone, Charles Brandon the heroic Duke

could not stop thinking about the sister and brother that he recused four days prior

in the woods especially the young women.

Despite her wounds he knew she was a beauty, sighing he whispered a quick pray

hoping she will live.

For he has yet heard a word or visit on what befallen her at the Lord Cornwell

estate.

Wanting to visit the estate and get away from the royal court for a few days

especially from the gossip floating around, but in order to leave had to get

permission from the King.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys hope you guys enjoyed and I know the point of view is little unpredictable but it will stay focused coming up the next chapters :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter for _The True Queen_ :)

**_'Italic Bold' - 'Thoughts'_**

Chapter 4

"I'm going crazy in here, Harry." Hermione complained.

It been almost two months since the couple went back in time. Unfortunately, the whole time Hermione been forced to be on bed rest so she can 'heal'.

Harry smiled to himself, while listening to her ranting.

He understood how crazy she was going with nothing to do .

"I think the Doctors coming by today and then we'll come up with a plan.

Hermione sighed impatiently.

**_'At least it's for a day not entire week.'_** She thought looking outside her window towards the garden.

Are couple was lost in their lost , when all a sudden a knock sounded at the door.

Harry stood up from the bed and opened the door welcoming Elizabeth Cornwell and Doctor Robert inside the room.

"Lady Elizabeth, Doctor." Hermione said smiling at them.

"We were just talking about you." Harry threw in.

"Where you now?" Elizabeth questioned her eyebrow rising at the young woman.

Everyone attention turned to Hermione as she blushed.

"I... was not ." replied back not wanting to seem ungrateful .

"No , you just want out of this room." Harry commented laughing.

Hermione blushed once again, as Robert laughed all the while Elizabeth smiled.

"Well since , you want out of the room desperately lets start the exam ." Robert said reaching inside his bag.

Nodding Harry stood up from the bed , kissing Hermione head and left.

Following the young man out of the room so caught the doctors eye and nodded , singling that she will be outside.

"I'll be in the hallway, dear." She told Hermione while turning to shut the door.

* * *

><p>Thomas Cornwell walked up his staircase to inform his wife he was leaving for his meeting with the king.<p>

Making his way on the last step, he noticed his wife standing outside the young women's door.

Reconginzing the look on his wife face , opened his arms without saying a word.

Now, Lady Elizabeth is not one would call weak, but when comes to the ones she loves that is a different story even for this brother and sister who walked into her family unexpected.

Accepting his embrace, she started to cry in her husband arms she allowed him to comfort her.

"You must be strong for her, my love." He whispered.

"I know, "she sniffed taking her husband handkerchief, "It's just that she is young to know this burden."

Thomas held his wife, until the bedroom door opened and the Robert walked out and sullen expression on his face.

"Lady Cornwell." He said showing them the figure of Hermione lying in bed crying.

Elizabeth dried her eyes, and kissed her husband on the lips goodbye and then Robert on the check and slipped into the bed next to Hermione wrapping her arms around the crying woman's shoulders

as darkness creped upon them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that Night<span>**

Hermione woke up with the feeling of someone next to her.

Turning on side she looked into the face of Lady Elizabeth, sleeping.

She stared at the older woman, who become a mother figure of sorts in only couple of months.

**_'I'm going to become a mother too….. If I live.'_** Thought Hermione, before she started to cry once again the weight of the situation coming upon.

Elizabeth stirred awake, the soft cries waking her up.

Realizing that she was not in her room and that someone was in the bed next to her.

As started to wake fully up she remembered that she was with Hermione.

"It be okay little one." Elizabeth whispered taking Hermione into her arms.

Comforting the young woman like she was one of own children.

The entire household from the daughters of Lady and Lord Cornwell to the servants , their hearts went towards the young women in the bedroom as she suffered through the pain.

Nobody was being effected more like the Boy Who Lived.

Hearing the sobbing of his friend next door , tears started to seep out of the corner of his eyes.

**_'Losing Draco and now with the chance of losing the only piece left of their love or losing her.'_** Harry thought as he, cried for his best friend … his

sister as sleep came to him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outskirts of Whitehall Palace<span>**

Meanwhile as our characters stayed at the Cornwell's county manor, Lord Cornwell was in getting ready to the meet King.

For King Henry VIII had summoned him to Whitehall Palace .

_**'Let's hope it's not about Lady Anna Boleyn.'**_ Thomas thought to himself as the carriage brought him closer to the palace.

Making his way towards the Kings study he sighed , before lifting his hand at the door.

After waiting a few seconds he lifted his hand again, this time hearing a femine laugh and manly groan from the room.

Debating if he should leave and come back or wait, Thomas was about to walk away when the door opened allowing him to walk in.

"Lady Boleyn pleasure to see you again." he said bowing to her.

"Pleasure all, mine." She replied back trying to be lady despite her worn out kissed lips and messed up hair.

Throwing a smile at the King she exited the office shutting the door.

"Your, Majesty." Thomas said turning towards King Henry VIII.

Henry opened his mouth to speak when a knocking came at the door again.

"Come in." he called out.

Opening the door stood Lord Charles Brandon, walking in confusion, appearing on the face before masking it.

"You wanted to speak to me your Majesty?" he questioned walking towards the desk.

"Yes, I was about to ask my trusted advisor why he hid the fact he had a woman and her brother at his house and did not inform me."

Thomas tensed up wondering, who told King Henry.

'Was it Charles, who told him?' He thought as he tried to come up with an answer.

"And no it was Lord Charles, It was someone else."

The King answered ending Thomas doubt.

"Your majesty, I…." Charles started.

Henry raised held his hand, silencing his friend.

Silence filled the room as the two men wanted for the King to speak.

"I want you and your guests here, Thomas. You will be here for the upcoming court season. he said after a few minutes.

Thomas nodded and bowed to the King waiting for the next order.

"Charles, you and small band of men will go and protect them in case the rebels attack again."

Charles nodded in acknowledgment as well.

Without speaking Henry raised his hand dismissing them from his sight.

The men bowed towards the king once more and left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright that is the end of this chapter , I do apologize about the wait. As well the sudden ending I didn't know how to through the scene together so I did the best I

could.

A review would be nice if you feel like it and you will have a new chapter soon ... very soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : NEW CHAPTER GUYS ! This girl does not follow a schedule at all if you can tell because it seems I update every 2 weeks , but hey that is why I am not a writer as a career.

Love all the reviews I had gotten guys , it is amazing to know that my awful writing is loved :)

Remember _**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

><p><span>The True Queen: Chapter 5 <span>

Sun light shone on her face as she laid on the grass. Birds chirping in the background as the world seemed to run slower around her. Hermione brushed her hand

against the tiny bump. Cradling the baby bump,

sighing she closed her eyes falling to sleep. 

As she slept the group lead by Sir Charles as well Lord Cornwell where approaching the manor. The carriage stopped allowing Thomas Cornwell to step out . As soon he made it to the ground , the front door of the manor was thrown opened and a little girl ran out. "Daddy, "cried the youngest daughter of the Cornwells as she ran towards her father wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hello, little flower." He said accepting his daughter hug.

Elizabeth walked outside to greet her husband and their visitors. Kissing her husband cheek she turned to their other guest. "Hello, brother." Commented as she turned to Sir Charles. "Hello sister," replied accepting the lady into his arms.

"How was the visit?" asked turning to her husband . 

Thomas and Charles both shared a look before turning towards Elizabeth. 

Understanding the look between her husband and brother she nodded, knowing that it involved their two guest. 

"Lily, go get Hermione." she said turning to her daughter. 

Before the young girl could walk away, Charles stopped his niece. 

"I'll retrieve the Lady." 

Lord and Lady Cornwell shared a look, Elizabeth turned back to her brother a twinkle shining in her eye.

"She is in the garden." Elizabeth headed back towards the manor, Thomas following his wife as the band of man left to attend to the horses. 

Walking into the garden, Charles noticed a figure lying in the grass among the flowers. 

AS he walked closer to the body he noticed, the persons girls shrew across the ground, light shining down on her, enhancing her beauty even more. 

_**'She is a sight of beauty.'**_

Hermione heard the footsteps coming closer to her as she laid there in the grass. 

"Leave me, alone Harry. I will come inside when dinner is about to be served." She said thinking it was Harry trying to bring her into the manor. 

Charles face fell when he ended being mistaken for the boy-who lived. 

_**'Who is this Harry that tries to control this angel?'**_

"I am apologize my lady, but I am no Harry." He commented. 

Hermione eyes flew open as she looked up to the gentleman that was looking down, above her. 

Sitting up quickly, she tried to push herself up to stand up once more, but was failing terrible at it. 

Charles extended a hand towards the maiden to assist her up. 

"Thank you kind, sir." Hermione said as she gave him her hands to help her off the ground. 

He continued to hold her hands in between his own just staring at her. 

Lost in the feel of her hands between his, the warmth. 

And of course her beauty. 

Of course are female hero was oblivious to what Charles was thinking and continued to talk. 

Realizing that the lady in front of him mouth was still moving, he woke up from his day dream. 

"Sorry, Lady Granger what was that?" He asked. 

Smiling at him, Hermione laughed softly. 

"You must be Sir Charles, the hero who saved me and my brother. Or is it Lord Charles?" 

"I go by either Lady Granger, but in private you may call me Charles since you are considered family by my sister." Replied back as he brought her hand to his lips. 

Hermione smiled again, at Charles antics. 

"May I lead to the study, for a meeting?" Charles asked holding his arm, inviting her to be escorted by him. 

"You may." Replied back as she slipped her arm into his. 

The couple walked back across the garden making their way towards the manor. 

AS the made way towards the manor, a pair of green eyes watched them from the study window. 

"Tis rude to stare, Harry." Voice said behind him. 

Jumping, he turned around startled to see the oldest daughter of the Cornwell's Kaylin. 

Kaylin made her way to window to join the young man. 

"I think my Uncle is enchanted by your sister. "She commented as she watched Hermione and Charles laugh and talk like they were old friends. 

Harry frowned at Kaylin opinion ignoring the blonde's comment about his best friend and the person who saved them in the woods. 

Noticing the look upon Harry's face of concern mixed sadness, she placed her hand on his arm to gain attention. 

"She needs happiness, Even if it is for a little bit." Kaylin said. 

Taking the woman's wise words in, Harry sat down one of the chairs in the corner facing the desk 

Waiting for the couple to make their way from the garden to study

* * *

><p>Thomas and Elizabeth soon joined Harry and their daughter Kaylin waiting for Charles and Hermione. <p>

Footsteps could be in the hallway of the first floor of the manor, soon replaced by a female laugh and then a male's voice saying something else. 

Opening the door Hermione face fell as she noticed the seldom expressions coming from the four people waiting for her and Charles. 

Picking the arm chair next to Harry, she left Charles to close the door behind them. 

Taking his hand she unknowing placed a hand on her small baby bump, fearing the worse. 

"It is not bad, Hermione." Elizabeth commented noticing how quickly Harry's hand was turning whiter from the grip on his hand. 

With hearing that Hermione slowly started to relax realizing the grip on Harry's hand lightly but continued to hold it. 

"The king wants you two as well my family at court, for this upcoming season." Thomas said waiting for someone to object. 

Looking at his wife to make sure she had nothing to say, he continued. 

"WE will leave in two days' time, to our manor near the palace and for those upcoming weeks we shall prepare outfits for everyone. " 

Everyone sat in silence waiting for Thomas or someone to speak. 

"What about the baby? " Hermione asked quietly. 

Everyone looked at each other except Charles who was stunned that the girl he was enchanted by was

pregnant with another man's child. 

"Doctor Richard will be coming with us as well, and we will be at the manor for at least a month before court. Elizabeth through in before her husband. 

Nodding, Hermione fell silence once again her thoughts running wild in her mind. 

"Since nobody as nothing else to say, we will leave in two days' time." Thomas said getting up from his chair behind the desk. 

Harry patted Hermione hand before getting up to exit the room, quickly followed by Kaylin off to tell her younger sister Lily the news. Thomas and Elizabeth both followed suit leaving Hermione and Charles in the

room together. 

Siting there not wanting to move, Hermione waited for Charles to exit first so she could close the door and ignore the world. As the seconds ticked by with no obvious movement from him, ability to no longer hold

back the tears.

In the mist of crying, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her taking her into a hug.

Burying her head into his neck and should gap she cried even harder. Accepting the warmth coming from him as well the smell of the woodsy smell coming from him.

"You are still a beauty, Hermione."

Surprised by the comment from Charles she jerked back from him embrace.

Before anything else could be said, she backed away from him even further and ran into her bedroom leaving him alone in the study. 

**TO BE FINSIHED ...**

* * *

><p>AN :: Well I hope you guys did enjoy the chapter six will be coming soon and will either be two parts or short. Not sure .

Review if you dare or not I will write either way


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright guys this is a new chapter and more then likely the worst I have ever written , because I didn't even know what to write.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 <span>

(Dream Sequence)

'_Cruico' _

_She fell backwards into the snow_

_Bellatrix made her way closer towards her body_

_Another shot of pain traveled through her body as another curse was thrown _

_The laughing and pain stopped _

_Opening her eyes, pain still traveling her body_

_Trying to find her wand she pushed herself off the ground _

"_Hermione" heard a voice call out_

'_Draco' she cried out_

'_Hermione' he cried again making her way towards throwing another curse Bellatrix_

_A curse was thrown aimed towards Hermione_

_Unable to reach her wand, she stood there waiting for the pain again_

_When all sudden a body jumped in front of her, falling into the snow_

"_Draco!" Hermione cried, blacking out _

* * *

><p>"Draco!" She yelled waking straight up from her sleep.<p>

Tears started to fall from her eyes, third night in a row the same dream has occurred. Lying back down she curled into a ball. Curling her hands around her growing stomach. Been almost four months since her and Harry arrived back in time and on top of that the pregnancy.

Hermione buried her face into the pillow trying to muffle her tears.

Trying to fall back to asleep.

As the sun rose over the horizon she finally fell asleep, dry tears covering her face.

* * *

><p><span>Later that Morning<span>

"Hermione,"

"Hermione," the voice replied again.

"Wake up, "

Hermione opened one eye looking at the voice.

"Go away Kaylin", she mumbled burying herself back into the covers.

Kaylin smiled at her friend behavior.

"Come on Hermione," Kaylin said gently pushing Hermione.

"No" Hermione taking the covers over her head.

"I 'm going to get, Harry. If you don't get out of the bed, we are leaving to go court thus evening."

Upon hearing that, Hermione sighed pushing herself out underneath the covers.

"I'll send Rebecca to help you get dressed." Kaylin mentioned as she left the room to find one of the maids.

After washing her face in the water basin she made her why towards the giant dresser, when she felt a gentle touch something that felt like soft kisses on her tummy.

"Your dad would love you." Hermione smiled touching where the baby just kicked.

"Are you ready, Miss Hermione?" The old maid asked walking into the room.

"The baby kicked, Rebecca. "She turned to inform the maid.

Rebecca smiled at the young girl, glad to see her smile.

"Now, child. Let's get your traveling grown, "Rebecca said making her way towards the dresser to pull out a grown.

Smoothing her grown she made her way towards the dining hall for breakfast.

Closer and closer she heard voices and laughter coming from the room.

"Good Morning, "Elizabeth said from the table. Hermione smiled at the older woman taking a sit next to Harry. "About time you awoke." Harry commented as Hermione slid into the chair. Pushing, Harry playful she started eating from her plate of eggs and bacon. The two sisters continued talking, as well the rest of them continued eating silence.

"We will leave after lunch," Elizabeth said breaking the silence and ending her daughter's conversation.

"Your father have already left, since the King requested It." she finished looking around the room.

Nodding in acknowledgement they continued eat, conversation picking up once more in the room.

Everyone talking about the upcoming court season, as well the king and his mistress.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright guys sorry about the lateness as you can tell I am never on time when it comes to things, my school work is evidence of that. Anyway there will be a new chapter coming already in the making .


End file.
